There are many situations in which technicians and others need to accomplish both non-contact temperature measurement along with measurement of air velocity and related parameters such as the measurement of air volume. A thermo-anemometer is typically used to measure parameters including (but not necessarily limited to) air velocity and ambient temperature. The ambient temperature-measuring sensor is usually located in the same enclosure as the air velocity measuring sensor. This prevents or reduces the ability to use the temperature measuring device to make a contact temperature measurement. In addition, very often there is a need for non-contact measurement of surface temperatures that cannot be easily accessed with a contact type measuring device. Present practices require the use of two different instruments, typically an air velocity meter and a thermometer or non-contact pyrometer, to perform both air velocity meter and surface temperature measurement tasks.